


Small Packaging

by KiwiFruit07



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiFruit07/pseuds/KiwiFruit07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi really didn't expect Oikawa to give him such a perfect gift on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Packaging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Otaku67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku67/gifts).



> This is just a short drabble I wrote based off a prompt by blakesmilitia on Tumblr! Had to kinda get it out of my head. I just love these two.

Whenever the holidays came around, Iwaizumi was not the kind of person to like the big things. He enjoyed the smaller gatherings, the simple gifts. Oikawa, however, continuously wanted to attend extravagant festivities and often dragged his boyfriend along with him to such events. But no matter. Iwaizumi enjoyed being with him. Usually. 

It didn’t come to Iwaizumi’s surprise when Oikawa said he had one more final gift for him on the night of Christmas Eve. After exchanging a few gifts with each other, Oikawa had jumped to his feet and said, “Hold on, Iwa-chan! I have one more gift for you.” He proceeded to flounce over to the closet and brought out a rather large box, about half the size of himself. Iwaizumi gaped at the box. Oikawa was always the one to do the big things, but this was not something that Iwaizumi had expected.

“What the hell, Tooru? I really didn’t want anything big, you know I hate big gifts.” He complained as Oikawa slid the box over to where he was sitting. Oikawa gave him a wink and stuck his tongue out, handing Iwaizumi a pair of scissors to cut open the tape.

“I promise, you are going to love this.” Oikawa said. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes slightly, but began to rip the paper away nonetheless. When he finally popped the top of the box open, he stared down into it.

“Funny.” He muttered as he gazed upon a slightly smaller box inside the larger one. He halfway considered shoving the box away completely and ignoring it, but Oikawa was grinning at him in a manner that almost made him want to punch him right in his pretty little face. His shoulders fell in irritation as he pulled out yet another box from that one, and even gave up once until Oikawa made an annoying effort to persuade him to continue opening the boxes.

“Hey,” He said after perhaps the fourth box, willing to ease the silence with conversation. “Are we still going to Kindaichi’s party tomorrow?”

Oikawa seemed to be focused intently on the boxes, but he replied anyway. “Of course, I wouldn’t miss it.” He added a grin.

He, meanwhile, was getting quite anxious. Did Iwaizumi have any suspicions as to what the gift was? He didn’t seem to. Oikawa didn’t snap out of his haze until he felt Iwaizumi’s hand reach out and touch his knee, which he only just now realized he was bouncing.

“Tooru, are you okay?” Iwaizumi furrowed his brows together, and lightly squeezed Oikawa’s knee. Oikawa shook his head with a smile, a look that Iwaizumi knew well. He had always given him that look when he was lying.

“I’m fine, I promise.” He then eyed the boxes, and raised an eyebrow. “Come on, that’s the last one! Open it!” Iwaizumi sighed, but complied anyhow. He didn’t expect anything but an empty box.

“This was a funny joke, you played…” He stopped before he popped open the final small box. He could feel something inside. Slowly, he opened the flaps, and what he found inside was not at all what he had expected to find. He froze up. “…What…what the hell?” He gently lifted the small velvet box, about to open it, but suddenly Oikawa’s hands wrapped around his own. He looked up to see Oikawa giving a tranquil smile…it had been a while since he had seen such a genuine smile come from the other.

The smaller box fell from his own hands and into Oikawa’s more delicate ones, and Oikawa got down on one knee at the foot of the couch that Iwaizumi was currently sitting on. His heart began to race as he predicted what was about to happen, what was about to be said. “Iwa-chan, I-“ He cut himself off midsentence. “No. Hajime.”

Iwaizumi smiled. He hadn’t called him that in years.

“I love you more than anyone in the world, even more than myself.”

He thought about kicking him, but this moment was too real.

“You’ve been with me longer than anyone, and I want to be with you for even longer than that. I want to stay with you forever, Hajime.”

He was tearing up a little. He didn’t bother wiping the tears away.

“Will you marry me?” Oikawa lifted the lid of the small box, revealing a simple silver ring studded with a few small diamonds. He held it up with an expectant grin. Only then did Iwaizumi rub the tears from his eyes.

“You piece of shit…what kind of a stupid question is that? Of course I will.” He held out his hand to allow the ring to be slipped on, and for a moment he couldn’t help but admire it. It felt odd, wearing a ring, but it was such a wonderful feeling. He was getting married. He was getting married! 

He held out his arms to meet Oikawa in a warm and tight embrace, and the two pressed into each other’s bodies until Oikawa muttered out a choked, “I love you so much.”

Was he crying? He certainly was, but Iwaizumi knew better than to tease him at the moment. After all, he was also letting a few tears slide down his cheeks.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Pretty short, but it was cute! ^^


End file.
